Live Without Love
by SlytherinPureBlood15
Summary: set after City of Lost Souls. Please read the book before you read this fanfic other wise you would have no understanding of the plot. Summary: Magnus has just broken up with Alec. Alec is devastated. Magnus travels the world. What happens to Alec after some time alone? Will Magnus ever come back?...story is WAY better than summary. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mortal Instruments series.

**Author's Note: **This is my first mortal instruments fan fiction. I just finished the book today and I had an idea in my head. One of my favorite couples in the series is Alec and Magnus. So, I'm writing a fanfic about them. Hope you like it!

**Prologue **

_Alec's POV_

" I'm sorry Alexander, but I can't deal with you and your shadow hunter friends again. I always have to deal with your problems and I'm tired of it. Go and get your things from the apartment. We're done," Magnus said.

I stood there in shock. Did he just say we're done? We can't be done. He is the only person I have ever fallen in love with. How am I supposed to go through life without him? " Magnus please don't…" I started to say, but was interrupted by him.

" Don't say another word Alexander. I trusted you and you took that trust away. You wanted to give up my immortality without my permission. In truth, I was thinking about the same thing. Now, you ruined it. Please, don't go looking for me." Then, he just disappeared.

_Magnus's POV_

Saying goodbye to Alec was the hardest thing I have ever done in over 800 years. I still love him, but I couldn't deal with his world anymore. I needed to be on my own for awhile. I need to do the stuff I love to do and not have to worry about anything.

Before I disappeared, the last thing I saw was the look on Alec's face. It was full of shock, fear, and a few tears. I feel so guilty inside for leaving him. He just needs to forget about me and move on.

I couldn't go back to the apartment because Alec would be there getting his things packed up. So, I just walked around Brooklyn. Feeling the fresh air took away all the horrible thoughts that were going through my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mortal Instruments story

**Author's Note: **Hoped you liked the prologue because here is chapter 1. I know the summary sounds bad, but the story will be better. Please read and review! Thanks!

**Chapter 1: Alone Again**

_Alec's POV_

It's been three months since Magnus left. I haven't really been myself during those long and lonely months. I very very rarely eat or sleep. Mostly during the night, I go out hunting for demons to pass the time. Every once in awhile I see one and fight it. I come back to the Institute all bloody and covered in ichor.

Isabelle always asks me where I go at night. I just ignore her really. I don't talk to anyone either, not even Jace. I lay on my bed all day doing nothing. I hear knocks on my door, but I never get up and open it. They go away after they realize that I'm not gonna answer them.

Every day I wonder what Magnus is up to. Is he seeing someone else? Enjoying their company instead of mine? Does he even love me anymore? These are the types of questions that run through me head. Tears stream down my face at the thought of Magnus being in someone else's arms. Looks like everyone here has their happy ending, except me.

Jace and Clary spend most of their time together. Always hanging out and kissing from time to time. Simon and Isabelle started their relationship and they seem really happy. Luke and Jocelyn are getting married tomorrow. Jordan and Maia went off to live somewhere else, but we always stay in touch with them.

I guess with everyone else's relationship going on they forgot about me. It doesn't matter anyway. I don't feel like talking to anyone. Right now, I'm just walking through Central Park. The wind blowing through my dark hair, the smell of fresh air through my nose, my hands in my pockets, slowly strolling through the park. It actually feels nice.

I hadn't realized where I was going until I ended up in an alley. I wasn't too worried about it. I have me weapons belt on, hidden under my shirt. Nothing really bad happens during the day. While I was walking I heard a dark evil laugh.

I heard that laugh before. That awful sound. Sounds like someone scrapping their teeth against a fork. Then, a tall figure came out from the shadows. " Alexander Lightwood. We meet again." I stopped dead in my tracks. " Camille. What are you doing here?"

She laughed again. " Oh, just hanging around. I knew you were coming here." I raised my eyebrows. How did she know? " What do you want?" I asked. She took a step towards me. " I need you Alec. You're the only one who can help me," she said. I crossed my arms over my chest. " Why would I want to help you? You ruined my life," I said.

" No not ruined it, helped it. Isn't life so much better without Magnus? So much better not having someone who is always lying to you about his past or telling you about his other relationships." I glared at her. How dare she tell me about that? She has no right.

" Please get out of here before I rip you to shreds," I threatened. She is really getting on my nerves. She slowly took another step towards me. " Look, I'm here for one thing and one thing only." I sighed. " And what would that be?" She was silent for a moment then, " Join me. Come to the dark side. Your life is so miserable here. If you join me, I will give you everything you've always wanted."

I snorted. " You took away all that I wanted. How can you give me everything? I will never join you." She slowly circled around me. I secretly started to pull a dagger from my weapons belt " We could rule the world together. I know a way for that to happen. Also, I could give you immortality," she said. I stopped pulling the dagger after she said that. Immortality? If I'm immortal, I could be with Magnus forever.

" How can you do that?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and pointed at her fangs. " Hello, vampire. It only takes one little bite." She grabbed my shoulder and pulled me toward her. Before I could feel her hot breath against my neck, I quickly spun around and pulled a seraph blade from my weapons belt. " _Amriel!" _I whispered.

I quickly looked around for Camille, but there was no sign of her. I was about to run away from the alley when something hit me in the stomach hard and sent me falling to the ground. I landed on the ground with a grunt. I tried to get up, but Camille was on top of me in two seconds, holding down my arms.

" Not so fast Alexander Lightwood. You can't get away from me." I struggled under her grip, but it's almost impossible to break out of a vampire's grip. Her nails dug into my skin. " Let go of me you bitch," I yelled. She laughed that horrible laugh. Oh how I wanted to stab her right now. She let go for a second before putting her knees on my chest

She took out rope from behind her and started to wrap it around my hands. I struggled some more, but every time I did she would put more weight on my chest. When she was done, she grabbed what looked like cloth and wrapped it around my mouth so that I wouldn't be able to talk.

* * *

_Magnus's POV_

I have to admit, life without Alec was difficult. To help me forget about him, I would travel to different places and meet new people. I felt awful every time I was with someone. Surprisingly, I'm doing what Jace would do before he met Clary. Be with someone and then make up an excuse so that I could leave and be with someone else.

It was horrible. Every person was nothing compared to Alec. He was so different from everybody else. That's what loved about him. He stood out from the crowd. I'm still in love with him. Now, I feel guilty about leaving him. What was I thinking? Since I'm all alone in a hotel room, I should check on him. See what he's doing.

Thank the lord that I'm a warlock otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this. I turned on the TV with my fingers and instead of showing TV shows or movies, it can show the people that I want to see. I thought about Alec and the TV showed Alec walking through Central Park. He seemed calmed and relax, but the look on his face was the opposite.

I felt tears in my eyes. Seeing Alec again hurt me inside. The scene changed and it showed Alec walking into an alley. Uh, oh that can't be good. Even I don't walk through allies. They creep me out. Then, I heard a laugh coming from the TV. Alec stopped dead in his tracks. He was looking around frantically.

Suddenly, a tall figure came out from the dark shadows. I couldn't help but gasp. It was Camille. " Alexander Lightwood. We meet again." I heard her say. " Camille. What are you doing here?" Alec said. Oh, please Alec get out of there. " Oh you know just hanging around. I knew you were coming," Camille said. Of course, she had a special vampire power that let's her sense people's presence.

" What do you want?" Alec said. Why are you standing there Alec? Run away. Don't listen to her. " I need you Alec. You're the only one who can help me," she said. Pft, I bet they still want to take my immortality away. " Why would I want to help you? You ruined my life," Alec said. His voice sounded calm, but his facial expression was dark and angry looking.

" No not ruined it, helped it. Isn't life so much better without Magnus? So much better not having someone who is always lying to you about his past or telling you about his other relationships," Camille said. Do not listen to a word she says Alec. I know how you've been feeling. Sometimes I can feel it too.

I could see Alec glaring at her. " Please get out of here before I rip you to shreds," Alec said. That's my boy. Camille slowly walked toward him. " Look, I'm here for one thing and one thing only." Alec sighed. " And what would that be?" There was silence for a moment before Camille spoke again.

" Join me Alexander. Come to the dark side. Your life is so miserable here. If you join me, I'll give you everything you ever wanted," Camille offered. I gasped. Alec would never join the dark side. He would be crazy if he did. He better not say yes. " You took away all I wanted. How can you give me everything? I will never join you," Alec said.

I sighed in relief. Thank god he said no. Camille went closer to Alec and he put his hand by his hip. " We could rule the world together. I know a way for that to happen. Also, I could give you immortality," Camille said. Whoa, I was not expecting that.

" How can you do that?" Alec asked. Was Alec really considering it? How dare he? Camille pointed at her fangs. " Hello, vampire. It only takes one little bite." She went closer to Alec. All of a sudden, I saw him pull out a seraph blade. He whispered something and the blade sprang to life.

Camille was no where in site. Oh god, I hope Alec doesn't get hurt. Then, something kicked Alec in the stomach really hard. I spoke to soon. He went tumbling to the ground. Damn, Alec needs help. I should go help him. I quickly got up, but my eyes traveled back to the screen and Camille was holding down Alec.

Shit! Now he was in big trouble. The last thing I saw on the TV was Camille wrapping his hands together and then that's when I left the apartment and made a portal.

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter 1. Hoped you liked it. Sorry it took me awhile to update. If you still haven't read the Mortal Instruments series, you should not be reading this. Please read those books, you'll thank me later. Please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **All of the Mortal Instruments characters and plots belong to Cassandra Claire. Not me!

**Author's Note: **I know! Don't be mad at me! I know it's been a really, really long time since I last updated. The truth is, I kind of forgot about this story. But, don't worry! I will get right on it. Here is chapter 2!

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Meeting Since the Break- UP**

_Alec's POV_

Camille was dragging me the whole journey. I don't even know where we're going. Probably back to her evil lair to torture me senseless until I change my mind about sides. The war is over. Valentine's dead. Sebastian's dead. What other evil could she have? I mean, sure she's a vampire. But, they don't have very many powers like us shadow hunters do.

Vampires have super speed and strength blah, blah, blah, whatever. Shadowerhunters are so much better. We heal easily and we have runes that does anything we want. And we can make portals, well Clary can but she can teach us.

It felt like hours before we arrived wherever we arrived at. What is Camille's problem? Why does she want me? I'm not that special. If she wanted someone, she should have taken Jace or Clary. Not that I'm encouraging her to kidnap them. This place we're at is very dim in lighting. I can barely see anything. The ground has smoke or fog everywhere it feels like I'm on a cloud.

Camille and I stop in front of a big, black, oak door. She pulls out a key from her pocket and unlocks the door. She opens it and she pulls me into a large room. " So, this is where you stay, huh? It's not much, but it's alright," I smirk at her. She rolls her eyes. " Shut up. I don't allow my prisoners to talk, unless I say they can." I snort. " Oh, I'm a prisoner now? No wonder my hands are tied together." I say sarcastically.

Camille glares at me and pushes me to the ground until I'm on my knees. She starts to circle around me slowly. " Alec, Alec, Alec. Do you ever take things seriously?" I chuckle. " It depends on what mood I'm in." She shakes her head in disappointment. " We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You make your choice."

" Oh, is this a game? I love games," I say. She sighs. " I guess we're doing it the hard way." Out of the blue, she punches me in the stomach and I bend forward in pain. One of my hands is on the floor while the other holds my stomach. I look up and smirk at her. " Is that all you got? You punch like a girl." Now she looks pissed.

She kicks me on the side. I lay on the floor still holding onto my stomach. I see her crouch down next to me and whispers in my ear. " One more word comes from your mouth, there won't be any more mild hits." She stands up and walks away. " You're pathetic Alec. You can't do anything right." I sit up. " Then, why do you want me?" She sighs and sits on a chair that's almost in front of me.

" I've been realizing that without Valentine or Sebastian I have nothing. So, I guess I just took you so I have something to do. I don't feel evil anymore. It's awful," she said. I raised my eyebrows. " You were pretty threatening in the alley earlier tonight. I could have sworn you were going to kill me." Maybe that will cheer her up. I don't know. I kind of feel bad for her now. She chuckles a little. I sort of feel the same way as her. I mean, I lost Magnus and now I have nothing, except my family back at the Institute.

" Now, I feel stupid for trying to make you join me," she said after a short silence. I looked at the ground and closed my eyes. I thought about it. What if I did join her? I thought about Jace and Isabelle. They would kill me if I betrayed them. I tried shaking my head to get rid of the thoughts. Then, I heard a little voice in my head. I knew that voice. It will never be forgotten.

" _Don't you dare even considered it, Alec. You're better than that." _the voice said. I lifted my head a little. Only one person in the world can have that voice. Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. Then, I heard footsteps behind me. I saw Camille look up and her eyes went wide. I didn't turn around, afraid of what I would see. " Hello Camille!" She stood up. " Hello, Magnus. It's been awhile hasn't it?"

* * *

**AN: There's chapter 2. I know it's short, but I will make the other one longer as soon as I know what to do. Again, I am so sorry that it took forever to update. The reason is that I kind of forgot about this story. But, I will try to get on it and update more often. Thanks for your patience. R&R! **


End file.
